A conventional biological sample measuring device has the following configuration.
Specifically, a conventional biological sample measuring device comprised a main case, a display section and sensor mount disposed at locations away from the outer surface of this main case, a control board provided inside the main case and connected to this display section, a measurement board provided inside the main case and connected to the sensor mount, and a temperature sensor disposed on or near this measurement board (see the following Patent Literature 1, for example).